


2 AM

by tomurai



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Computers, Gen, Gen Work, Insomnia, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: >New message





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr sept 25, 2014. backdated to ao3 dec 3, 2018

Mikado stirred a little and shuddered awake. He closed his mouth and opened his eyes halfway.

There was a light flashing on his previously darkened computer screen, bright in the darkness of his room.

>New message

The boy pulled himself halfway out of his futon and shivered. It was cold.

There was a dripping outside, the drip-drip-drip sounding like the hollow snap-snap-snap of when Kida cracked his knuckles sometimes when he was nervous in elementary school.

Kida didn’t crack his knuckles anymore, but otherwise he didn’t seem to have changed at all. It was as though he had been preserved, like the most rich and paranoid Americans when they died.

Kida was not a rich and paranoid American, though he sometimes seemed that way.

Mikado groaned and crawled out of his futon.

The flashing notice on his computer seemed more insistent.

>New message

>New message

>New message

>New message

He stood in a somewhat unbalanced way and stretched a little, cracking his neck and back.

The hollow noises they made rang out at the same time as the dripping of the water outside, each both covering and amplifying the other.

>New message

Mikado sleepily pulled out the cheap chair in front of his computer desk and sat down, hand already on the mouse.

>New message

He looked at the time in the bottom corner of the screen, ignoring the flashing notification.

It was 2 am.

Mikado groaned once more and moved the mouse over to the notification.

>New message

>New message

>New message

He clicked once, but nothing happened. His tired mind registered that the cursor hadn’t even changed.

>New message

A glitch, maybe?

>New message

A very irritating glitch if it woke him up at 2 am on a – he glanced at the bottom right again – Wednesday morning.

>New message

Mikado sighed. Why had he even left his computer on?

Ignoring the notification, he clicked on the Windows icon.

>New message

The bright screen hurt his eyes less. This was a great time to get used to the bright light.

>New message

He rested the mouse icon on “Shut down” and yawned, lifting his hand off of the mouse to cover his mouth in an automatic gesture of courtesy.

>New message

>New message

>New message

Mikado grabbed the mouse again and violently clicked on “Shut down”.

As his computer ran through the procedures to begin to shut down, he exhaled and turned off the screen, but not before seeing the notification once more.

>New message

Then it was gone and the room was dark and peaceful once more, quiet entirely but for the slowing whirring of the computer’s fan, the dripping outside, and the relieved breathing of one very tired boy.

Mikado fell back onto his futon, moved around a little, and covered himself up as best as he could before closing his eyes.

His breathing slowed until it was in time with the drip-drip-drip of water and his mouth opened a little.

The night was peaceful once more.


End file.
